


Debrief

by TrulyCertain



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyCertain/pseuds/TrulyCertain
Summary: "We're not talking about it," is the first thing Macready says, without looking up.





	Debrief

"We're not talking about it," is the first thing Macready says, without looking up. He's sitting inspecting his gear, in that weird halfway place between the office and the field they all end up in sometime: armour off but left in fatigues or comfortwear, the suit seeming a long way away. There was an exhausted slump to his shoulders before he heard Adam's footsteps, but now they're tense.  
  
Behind him, Adam pauses in the doorway. "I didn't say anything." 

"Yeah.  _Loudly._ "  
  
Adam knows he should go, but he's pretty sure he's...  _Stop bloody **hovering** ,_ he can almost hear Macready saying. So he does. He swallows, hesitates, and then moves closer, keeping his steps slow, audible. His voice sounds a little off, rough, when he says, "Thought the augs freaked you out. Hell, I  _know_  I piss you off."  
  
Mac tilts his head. Keeps looking at the gear, keeps working. "You're not wrong." He adds, after a few seconds, "Doesn't mean I wanted to see you die."  
  
Adam takes a step closer, another. There's only a couple feet between them now, and it's more obvious now: the tension held in Mac's spine, the way he still won't turn around and lookat him. He always thought he'd pay Mac to shut up, but this is - this is different. He starts, "Could've just settled for saving me. You didn't have to - "  
  
"Yeah. I know." Mac's voice is blunt, but... quiet.  
  
Adam pauses. Considers leaving, stopping pushing. He realises with some surprise he'd regret it if he did. "I know it was close out there - " Real close. He figures that grenade - He probably wouldn't have gotten the TITAN up in time without the warning. (And Mac pulled him aside. They stared at each other, breathing hard. And - )  
  
"You kissed back," Mac says. It's sudden, sharp. Was probably meant to be blithe, but there's a tightness to it. Mac's hands have paused, and he's conspicuously still. "Was that a politeness thing, or a you thing?"  
  
Part of Adam thinks an airvent would be nice right about now. The rest of him... He makes a decision. He lowers himself to sit next to Mac, slowly. Exhales, and tries to make himself relax. "Yeah. I did."  
  
Mac finally looks at him. His eyes are dark, sharp. "Look, I get stupid when I've just narrowly avoided being blown up, I get it, but... didn't think you were the type."  
  
Adam considers it, and keeps his gaze level on Mac's. Kind of hard to outstare a sniper. "Sometimes." And then he admits, "It wasn't politeness." He can't help himself; he ducks his head, even with the shields.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so when you tried to give me an impromptu tonsilectomy." And there's... maybe Adam's imagining it, but there's... a warmth, there, somewhere.  
  
Adam raises his eyebrows, and snorts. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Mac looks back to his tacgear. He's still talking with that careful, brittle blitheness Adam's seen so often. Like he doesn't give a shit, when the opposite's true. Offence as defence. "Yeah, terrible, hated every second of it." He meets Adam's eyes, if only to glare. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think I should thank you for watching my six," Adam manages, throat dry.  
  
"If you have to, a pint wouldn't go ami - "  
  
Mac makes a low, startled sound when Adam kisses him, and then something that sounds like it might be a sigh.

Adam keeps it slow, careful. He realises his hand's come up to touch Mac's face, to steady them, and for a second he just lets himself enjoy the warmth of someone else against him for the first time in years. He always figured non-augmented people ran cold, but this is... Mac kisses back, and he loses whatever he was meant to be - 

He remembers. Tenses. He moves to take his hand away, because the augs still have to be a problem - 

He feels natural fingers snap out to grab it and bring it back, and then he's touching beard and warm skin and Mac's leaning into him, deepening the kiss. There's a relief in the way Mac relaxes into it, like it's the last chance he'll get and he's wanted it - huh. Like he's wanted it a long time. Adam tries to follow that thought somewhere, and he's pretty sure one of them just dropped some damn expensive tacgear, but Mac's kissing him hungrily until he's swaying with the force of it, and this is better than the last time, and it's been years since someone touched him like this, like they - like he wants -   
  
Mac pulls back suddenly, and the warmth of him is gone.

Adam leans to chase it without meaning to... and then realises. He straightens, fast and awkward, blinking. He thinks that something feels different... Damn. He touches his face, and realises the shields have retracted. He blinks in the light, trying not to let colour into his cheeks.  
  
Mac's staring at him, mouth a little open and breathing still ragged. Mac says softly, painedly, "Oh,  _shit._ "  
  
And then there's a hand in Adam's hair and Mac's pulling him across and kissing him, deeply, and Adam rises to meet it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "second kisses."


End file.
